<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633962">Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The tiles of the shower are wet and slippery, cool against Jiwon's back as he is pushed against them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, arches up when Hanbin sucks a kiss against his collarbone. “I want you to fuck me.” His fingertips skid over Hanbin's bony hips, scrabbling a little frantically over the slick skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanbin makes a soft noise against Jiwon's chest, suckling his nipples gently, feeling his own dick twitch at the very idea of fucking Jiwon in the shower. He shifts and there’s the click of a cap opening and shutting. The water from the shower head is perfect-hot, sliding down Jiwon's neck, arms, legs, making him shiver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jiwon mewls when Hanbin slides a single finger inside, gasps, “More, come on,” and again at two. “I’m ready, I’m ready, <em>please</em>,” Jiwon pants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Really, Jiwon isn't ready, he can feel his tight walls barely allowing the intrusion of three fingers, he knows better by now than to rush things when he’s got to sit through an interview tomorrow morning, a show tomorrow night, and they haven’t had time or privacy enough for anything more than a quick handjob in <em>weeks</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's been sexually deprived and cockblocked by his own lover, Hanbin going leader mode and not allowing things to go any further than a quick cum. But they finally have a hotel room, and time to themselves, and <em>fuck</em> he wants this and when Jiwon wants things he always gets them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanbin's bracing himself with one hand against the wall, grinding against Jiwon's hip, cock hard and wet, little sounds escaping from his throat as he mouths hot, open kisses against Jiwon's shoulder, throat, jaw, the fingers of his other hand working Jiwon open. “I - I want to Want to - fuck - I bet I can make you come just from this. Finger you right here” and he curls his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jiwon chokes out a cry, head slamming back against the tiles as sparks go off all along his nerves. He knows what Hanbin's doing, trying to change the subject so Jiwon can get distracted and not fall into the loophole to fuck him. And that isn't what Jiwon wants, he wants Hanbin's dick sliding inside of him and fucking him until he orgasms so hard he blacks out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hanbinnie,” it’s a whine, he knows it is, doesn’t care. He grips Hanbin's hips a little harder, hanging on as best he can. Pushes his lips into a pout and rutting against the fingers harder, faster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanbin moves faster against him, pulls his fingers out and without any warning <em>slams</em> in again with three. He shakes his wet hair back out of his face, leans in and whispers, hot against Jiwon's ear, “I'll make you cum, don't even have to touch your pretty cock. You'll just get off with my fingers, won't you sweetie.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jiwon whimpers, pushes back on Hanbin's fingers, the only think he can do is writhe against him, shoulder blades sliding against the tiles. Because yes, he can cum just by getting fingered, Jiwon is always sensitive when it comes to Hanbin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The shower spray makes his oversensitive skin jump, water sweet against his lips and on Hanbin's tongue when Hanbin kisses him, soft and slow, a wild contrast to the way he’s grinding almost frantically against him, fingers fucking into him in the same hard tempo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You're so fucking hot when you cum,” Hanbin breathes, lips moving against Jiwon's wanton mouth, “I love to make you shake.” He drives his fingers in again, twisting them just right, and Jiwon gasps and cums hard, without thought or warning, head falling back again, whole body trembling, legs threatening to give way under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hanbin cums only seconds later, streaks across the wall and hitting Jiwon's fuller hips before the water washes it away. He collapses against Jiwon's chest, breathing hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jiwon wraps his arms around Hanbin's slim waist, holds him up, close, shivers a little more at the feeling of lips soft on his throat. He closes his eyes, tightens his arms, and lets the wall support their combined weight until the water starts to turn cold.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>